Pas si bête le blond
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Comme quoi les blonds ne sont pas tous des idiots...


Bin voila je me lance dans Spartacus avec un RPS sur Dan et Pana respectivement Agron et Nasir

Bon vous connaisser la chanson mais dans le doute..."Je ne connais aucunne de c'est personnes et je ne prétend pas raconter leurs vie et tout et tout"

* * *

Pas si bête le blond

Je ne savais pas comment j'en étais arrivé là. Au départ, la seule chose que je ressentais c'était le froid qui régnait à l'intérieur, la seule chose que je cherchais c'était un moyen de me réchauffer. Je pense que Dan, qui s'était placé à côté de moi lors du départ, devait se poser les mêmes questions. D'ailleurs je crois que tout le monde dans ce car, arrêté au milieu de nulle part en pleine tempête de neige, devait être taraudé par les mêmes interrogations.

Puis vint le moment où Dan eut une idée "brillante".  
"Pourquoi ne pas se serrer les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud ?" S'était-il exclamé à l'attention de tous. Je me souviens ne pas avoir hésité longtemps quand il m'a offert de me serrer contre lui, après avoir aperçu Liam et Dustin se sauter quasiment dessus et se câliner sous le polaire que le blond avait heureusement pris avec lui.

Je m'étais donc moi aussi blotti contre le torse musclé et chaleureux de l'australien juste à côté de moi. Et me revoilà donc au même point, serré dans les bras de Dan pour lequel j'éprouve des sentiments qui dépassent de loin la simple amitié, ce dont il n'est évidemment pas au courant. Rien qu'à la pensée qu'il pourrait l'apprendre, je suis traversé par une nuée de frissons ,qui le fait resserrer ses bras chauds et accueillants autour de moi.

...

Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Quoique j'aurais préféré que ça se passe ailleurs que dans un bus au milieu de nulle part, où règne un froid glacial à cause de la tempête faisant rage au dehors. Mais vraiment, si cela me permettait a nouveau d'installer Pana sur mes genoux, serré contre moi entre mes bras, je serais prêt à arrêter moi-même le car !

Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je n'ai fait qu'attendre des moments comme celui ci. Bien sûr, il y avait nos scènes ensemble sur le tournage de "War of the Damned" mais Pana et moi sommes acteurs donc je ne pouvais pas prendre ce qu'il se passait comme des moment où nous partagions autre chose que nos textes. En étant Agron, le gladiateur de l'est du Rhin et lui Nasir, ancien esclave Syrien devenu guerrier redoutable. Non pour moi ce qui rendait quelque chose inoubliable, c'était des moments comme celui-ci, inattendus et pourtant si désirés.

La seule chose qui me retenait de lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui, c'était la crainte du retour que je pourrais en avoir. Après tout, même si nous nous étions déjà embrassés sauvagement dans la saison deux de "Spartacus" et que nos moment intimes continuaient dans la troisième, rien ne m'assurait que la nouvelle soit bien reçue. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le corps frissonnant collé à moi, ce qui me fit resserrer mes bras autour de l'être dont j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux.

- Ça va ? lui demandais-je en murmurant à son oreille et je le sentis frissonner à nouveau.

À ce moment-là, une pensée folle me vint a l'esprit : "Et si en fait, il ne m'était pas insensible ?" Est ce que j'oserais tenter ma chance ?...Après tout, même si j'avais une peur effroyable des répercussions que mon annonce pourrait engendrer, je ne me voyais pas attendre indéfiniment non plus ! Je savais au fond de moi que j'allais finir, un jour, par craquer et le pousser contre la première surface plane disponible pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. C'est donc décidé, quitte à me prendre une baffe, je tente une approche !

Je commençais doucement au départ, me contentant de glisser mon visage dans sa nuque en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il sente ma respiration glisser sur sa peau. Si c'était mal reçu, je pourrais toujours me cacher derrière l'excuse du froid ! Je continuais donc mon entreprise en remontant mon visage au niveau de son oreille droite et lui soufflais que s'il voulait, je pouvais ouvrir la veste que je portais. Afin qu'il puisse se coller plus étroitement à moi et ainsi partager plus de chaleur en refermant les pans du vêtement autour de lui.

...

Je me contentais de hocher la tête pour répondre que tout allait bien, ne pouvant ouvrir la bouche sans claquer des dents. Tout en tentant de réprimer la vague de frissons que provoquait son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Ce qui me parut plus dur que je ne le pensais quand je le sentis remonter le long de ma nuque pour finir par me proposer, d'une voix basse, de me glisser plus près encore de son corps sur lequel je fantasmais chaque nuit. Et même si je tremble a l'idée qu'il me rejette s'il était au courant, je n'hésite pas une seconde à dézipper sa fermeture éclair et passer mes mains sous son t-shirt comme il venait de me le suggérer.

...

Bien que je venais de lui proposer, purement et simplement, de se caler directement contre ma peau, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse si vite et je ne pus retenir le léger gémissement de contentement qui passa mes lèvres, au moment où je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon torse.

...

Je relevai la tête, surpris par son soupir, et croisai ses yeux où je pouvais discerner une étincelle que je n'avais jamais vue jusqu'à maintenant. Ses yeux étaient la première chose qui m'avait attiré chez lui, dès le premier regard que l'on avait échangé, je m'étais noyé dans cet océan nuancé de vert étincelant qu'étaient ses iris. Le moment présent n'échappa pas à la règle et je ne remarquais pas que je me penchais imperceptiblement vers lui.

...

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me traiter d'idiot incapable de se contrôler, jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard aussi sombre qu'un puits sans fond dont je n'aurais jamais voulu revoir la surface. C'est en me rendant compte qu'il était plus près de moi que ce que j'avais pu croire que je me permis de faire un bref aller-retour entre ses lèvres et ses yeux, sans pouvoir cacher une étincelle ardente qui avait, j'en étais sûr, du traverser mon regard.

...

Même si ce fut bref, je n'avais pas manqué l'aller-retour qu'il avait fait, sans parler de la passion qui s'exprimait maintenant très clairement dans ses prunelles. En essayant de ne pas rougir, je jetais moi aussi un oeil aux lèvres que j'avais embrassées tellement de fois pour les besoins de la série.

...

WOW...Je vivais un rêve éveillé, il ne pouvait en être autrement. La chaleur que j'avais pu discerner dans ses iris me faisait littéralement tomber encore plus, si cela était humainement possible, amoureux de lui que je ne l'étais déjà.

...

Nous étions tellement proches à présent que je pouvais sentir son souffle se mélanger au mien.

...

Et voilà je craque, je me penche vers lui et comble la faible distance qui nous sépare encore en fermant mes yeux pour profiter du sentiment renversant qui avait élu domicile au fond de mon cœur.

...

C'était tellement bon ! Comme si je l'embrassais pour la première fois. Je prenais tout mon temps pour m'approprier ses lèvres qui me faisaient tellement rêver en dehors du plateau de tournage. En commençant par grignoter sa lèvre inférieure, comme lorsque j'avais improvisé pendant la saison précédente, fier de moi quand je l'entendis soupirer pour en avoir plus. C'est sans hésiter que le baiser, qui avait commencé si tendrement quelques secondes plus tôt, augmenta ostensiblement vers une passion plus luxurieuse. Ce qui me força à me détacher de ma tentation pour reprendre l'air salvateur dont mes poumons avaient besoin. Je soupirais à mon tour en sentant les légères morsures dont il parsemait ma nuque.

...

Après qu'on ait du se séparer pour reprendre nos respirations, je n'hésitais pas et plongeais directement sur sa gorge pour m'imprégner de son parfum et grignoter sa peau.

Je le mordis un peu plus fort quand j'entendis des soupirs de bien-être sortir de ses lèvres. Ce qui le fit agripper l'arrière de ma nuque pour que je me colle encore un peu plus à lui, si tant est que ça soit possible.

...

Je fis glisser lentement mes doigts dans ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque et renforçais ma prise pour ramener sa bouche contre la mienne et l'embrasser fébrilement, comme si demain ne devait jamais exister.

...

Je retrouvais ses lèvres, avec la soif d'un homme ne s'étant pas désaltéré depuis des millénaires ! J'avais tellement envie de lui...mais je devais me calmer, nous étions quand même toujours dans ce put... de car, entourés des autres acteurs de la série.

Je me forçais donc à me détacher de cette douce tentation que représentaient ses lèvres et collait mon front au sien le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

...

Je le sentis se détacher doucement et réalisais où nous étions, j'avais totalement oublié le fait que nous étions toujours coincés au milieu de nulle part.

Je le laissais alors apposer sont front contre le mien le temps que je redescende des nuages que je venais d'atteindre.

...

- WOW ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait ça plus tôt !  
- Et moi donc...j'avais tellement peur de briser quelque chose, si ce que je ressentais n'était pas réciproque, tellement peur de te perdre...  
- Il n'y a aucune raison que je m'en aille à présent. Je t'aime Pana.  
- Autant que je t'aime, Dan.

...Et sans attendre, nos lèvres se rejoignirent pour un baiser fougeux et tendre à la fois.

FIN

* * *

Épilogue

- J'ai gagné Liam, tu me dois 20 dollars.  
- C'est pas beau d'avoir triché Dustin !  
- Moi, tricher ? Jamais voyons ! Qu'y puis-je si le moteur a claqué à cause d'une fuite d'huile ...  
- Je le savais, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, il fallait que tu y mettes ton grain de sel.  
- Voyons, beau brun, ils étaient déjà à deux doigts de se violer sauvagement contre le premier mur venu tellement ils avaient refoulé leurs envies, je n'ai fait que donner un coup de main, tout au plus !  
- Tu pourrais te servir de tes mains sur moi aussi ce soir, bébé.  
- Mmmm...laisse-moi te donner un avant-goût, chéri.  
- Dust, nous sommes dans un bus !  
- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé la dernière fois...  
- Mais...mmppffff.  
- Tais-toi et continue de m'embrasser Liam...

THE END  
(pour de bon cette fois)


End file.
